Mutantes en la compañía de anillo
by Derra
Summary: Lobezno y Pícara son transportados a la Tierra Media por una extraña luz y allí conocen a Trancos y a los hobbits y les acompañan a Rivendel para tratar de volver a casa ¿podran hacerlo, o encontraran mas de lo que buscaban?
1. Capitulo 1

- Lengua comun

_-Inglés_

**Capítulo 1: Llegando a la Tierra Media**

Habían pasado dos años desde el incidente en el lago Alcali y aunque las cosas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas los x-men habían salido adelante, aunque ahora con un miembro menos en el equipo. Tormenta, Pícara, Kitty, Boby y Lobezno estaban en una sesión de entrenamiento en la sala del peligro tratando de evitar a unos centinelas cuando Pícara, que iba la última tropezó y calló al suelo, y uno de los centinelas la vio y disparó su láser contra ella. Lobezno, que estaba cerca lo vio y se lanzó sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, habían perdido a Jean, pero no permitiría que le pasara nada a lo más parecido a un familiar que tenía; pero antes de que el láser pudiera alcanzarles una luz blanca los envolvió y ambos desaparecieron, dejando al resto de los miembros del equipo confusos y preocupados.

Trancos y los hobbits estaban subiendo la loma de una pequeña montaña. Trancos iba a la cabeza y Sam cerraba la marcha guiando al poni, Bil, que habían comprado en Bree, lo que dejaba a los otros tres hobbits libres para hablar a sus anchas, o más bien cuchichear.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos fiarnos de él? – Preguntó Pipin, el más joven de los cuatro, a su primo

- Un servidor del enemigo parecería más desarreglado y cauteloso. – contestó Merry.

- ¿Aún más? – insistió su primo una vez más.

- No tenemos más remedio que confiar en él. – les interrumpió Frodo queriendo acabar ya con la discusión.

- Pero... – añadió Sam sin poder contener su curiosidad. – ¿a dónde nos lleva?

- A Rivendel señor Gamji, a la casa de Elrond. – contestó el montaraz, quien había estado escuchando la conversación a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ha oído eso señor Frodo? Vamos a ver elfos – exclamó el jardinero sin poder contenerse.

Justo cuando Frodo iba a contestar a su amigo un fuerte destello los cegó a todos y oyeron un golpe. Cuando la luz desapareció notaron movimiento entre unos arbustos a su izquierda, y de ellos salieron dos figuras. La más alta de las dos figuras era un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que aparentaba estar alrededor de los treinta, y la otra se trataba de una joven de unos diecinueve años de cabello castaño con mechas blancas a ambos lados de la cara y ojos también marrones. Ambos parecían estar en muy buena forma física y vestían ropas extrañas. Llevaban trajes negros bastante ajustados de un extraño material con equis de diferentes tamaños en varias zonas, siendo la única diferencia entre los trajes que las costuras del traje del hombre eran amarillas mientras que las del de la joven eran grises.

Pícara y Lobezno se miraron confundidos, lo último que recordaban antes de que la extraña luz los envolviera era estar en la sala del peligro, y de repente aparecían en un lugar extraño y se encontraban a un grupo de personas aún más extraño si cabe. Delante de ellos había cinco personas, un hombre adulto y cuatro seres que parecían niños pero que por sus caras y ojos no lo eran, y un poni, todos ellos vestidos en ropas similares a la de la época medieval en Europa. El hombre, de físico similar al de Logan pero con el pelo más largo, estaba delante de los otros cuatro con una mano en el pomo de su espada en actitud protectora. Los siete se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes y la tensión era tal que tenían la sensación de que podrían cortar el aire con un cuchillo hasta que Pícara decidió romper el silencio y acabar de una vez con el campeonato de miradas entre Logan y el extraño hombre.

- _Perdón, pero..., ¿podríais decirnos dónde estamos?_

Los cinco la miraron confundidos, por el tono sabían que la chica les había preguntado algo pero no habían entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, por lo que Trancos decidió probar suerte a hablarles él, primero en la lengua común y luego en élfico, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza en señal de que no entendían. Aunque estaba claro que no podían entenderse, ninguno de los dos hombres bajó la guardia, no sabían cuales eran las intenciones del otro, por lo que no estaba de más ser precavidos, la única diferencia era que trancos había alejado un poco la mano de su espada.

Pícara miró a Lobezno y, cuando este reluctantemente sacudió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, se quitó un guante, se acercó al hombre lentamente con las manos alzadas en señal de que no iba armada y le tocó la cara levemente con las yemas de los dedos. Ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado por la salud del extraño, hacía un año el profesor había encontrado un modo de ayudar a pícara a controlar sus poderes y se habían puesto inmediatamente a ello, aunque todavía faltaba mucho, la joven era capaz de absorber sólo lo que quería, o incluso no absorber nada, por la piel siempre y cuando se concentrara, e incluso era capaz de invertir el proceso, aunque eso era más difícil y cansado; pero a Logan le preocupaba la reacción que el otro pudiera tener al sentir como su 'hija' absorbía algo de su mente.

Trancos dio un paso atrás sorprendido cuando sintió una sacudida recorrer su cuerpo y la chica retrocedió también, aunque el montaraz tenía la sensación de que lo hacía más por su reacción que por la sacudida en sí.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – dijo la chica sorprendiéndoles nuevamente, ya que esta vez había hablado en la lengua común, y aumentando por ello las sospechas del montaraz, mientras se acercaba a su compañero y le tocaba la mejilla – veréis, cuando toco a alguien mi piel absorbe los recuerdos, la personalidad y la fuerza vital de aquellos a quienes toco, pero si me concentro puedo absorber sólo lo que quiero, e incluso invertir el proceso y que la persona a la que toco coja de mi lo que yo decida darle, aunque esto último es más difícil. Siento haber cogido algo de ti sin permiso, pero era la única manera de entendernos, y te aseguro que lo único que he tomado son tus conocimientos sobre esta lengua.

- Por ahora confiare en vuestra palabra, mi señora, pero, me gustaría saber quienes sois y qué estáis haciendo aquí, pues nunca había visto ropas como las vuestras.

- A mi todo el mundo me llama Pícara, y él es Lobezno. En cuanto a qué hacemos aquí, no tengo ni idea, lo único que sé es que una extraña luz nos envolvió y de repente aparecimos aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde exactamente es aquí?

- Extraño suceso sin duda, si no hubiera visto esa luz de la que habláis yo mismo no os creería. Estáis en la Tierra Media, no muy lejos de la aldea de Bree. Yo soy Trancos, y mis compañeros empezando de derecha a izquierda son Pipin, Merry, Frodo y Sam, y pertenecen a una raza conocida como hobbits. Aunque... ¿Qué clase de nombres son Pícara y Lobezno?

- La misma que Trancos – dijo Lobezno entrando a la conversación – aunque como me has dado los suyos yo te daré el mío, me llamo Logan, pero ella se queda con Pícara.

- Me parece justo – dijo Trancos al ver la mirada agradecida de la joven por no haber revelado su nombre a unos extraños, y decidiendo que parecían sinceros y que, al menos por ahora, no representaban ningún peligro para ellos – No se de dónde venís ni quienes sois exactamente, pero me temo que nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo. Nos dirigimos a Rivendel, no estoy seguro de poder confiar en vosotros, no voy a ocultarlo, pero vuestra situación es algo que no entiendo, así pues os invito a que nos acompañéis, pues el señor de Rivendel es muy sabio, y quizás podría arrojar algo de luz a vuestra situación.

Tras intercambiar una mirada ambos mutantes asintieron y Logan contestó por los dos:

- Parece la mejor elección, iremos con vosotros.

* * *

Pues ahí dejo el primer cap, si os gusta dejad reviews que me alegran el dia y me animan a continuar, y se aceptan tambien criticas costructivas.

Esto es una idea que se me ocurrio hace poco mientras leia otros fics de este tipo (de los cuales hay muy pocos y la mayoria abandonaos), y he decidido probar suerte. Es una de mis alocadas ideas, solo que esta vez me he animao a subirla, espero que os guste y la disfruteis.


	2. Capitulo 2

Trancos, Logan, Pícara y los hobbits estaban subiendo la loma de una pequeña montaña después de decidir que irían juntos a Rivendel, o mejor dicho Trancos, Logan y Pícara subían, porque los hobbits parecían haber decidido que era buen momento para descansa un poco y comer algo y habían parado y empezado a desempaquetar lo necesario para cocinar. El montaraz, al notar que no le seguían, se detuvo y miró a los hobbits.

-Señores, no pararemos hasta el anochecer.

-Pero..., ¿y el desayuno? – preguntó Pipin, el más joven de los cuatro.

-Ya has desayunado – contestó el montaraz.

-Una vez si. Pero, ¿y el segundo desayuno? – ante esto el montaraz sacudió la cabeza con una medio sonrisa y siguió caminando, Logan levantó una ceja y todos empezaron a seguirle. Mientras los hobbits acababan de recoger Trancos les tiró dos manzanas Merri cogió la primera al vuelo y se la dio a su primo mientras que la segunda le cayó a este en la cabeza. Pícara que se había dado la vuelta para ver por qué tardaban tanto no pudo aguantar la risa y se apresuró a seguir a los dos hombres.

* * *

Unos días más tarde llegaron al pie de una fortaleza en la montaña.

-La cima de los vientos – dijo Trancos cuando llegaron. – pasaremos la noche aquí.

Esa noche Trancos se fue a asegurarse de que no los hubieran seguido dejando a los hobbits con unas espadas cortas para defenderse. Pícara y Frodo dormían en una cueva en la parte baja de la fortaleza mientras que el resto de hobbits preparaba la cena. Logan se encontraba en la cima vigilando cuando oyó unos gritos procedentes de la cueva, Frodo se había despertado y había apagado el fuego a toda prisa reprendiendo a los demás por su insensatez. Lobezno sacudió la cabeza enfadado consigo mismo por no prevenirles del peligro de hacer un fuego cuando no querían ser encontrados e iba a entrar a la cueva cuando un chillido aterrador rompió el silencio de la noche. Poco después los cuatro hobbits y Pícara estaban junto a él. Cuando otro chillido cortó el aire los hobbits desenvainaron sus pequeñas espadas y los seis formaron un círculo.

Seis figuras negras encapuchadas con espadas en la mano subieron a la cima. Lobezno y Pícara se pusieron delante de los hobbits para protegerlos. Ambos trataron de detenerlos, pero Pícara, al no estar armada, fue quitada del camino por uno de ellos, mientras que Logan bloqueó la espada del primero con sus garras de adamantiun pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por la espada de otro y cayó al suelo con una herida en la sien echa por el filo de la espada. Tras esto los nazgul avanzaron hacia los hobbits. Merri y Pipin trataron de detenerlos, pero fueron apartados fácilmente.

Cuando Sam cayó al suelo empujado por uno de lo espectros Frodo dejó caer su espada y retrocedió, pero tropezó y cayó hacia atrás. Dos de los nazgul iban hacia el cuando Lobezno se interpuso en su camino haciendo aparecer sus garras de nuevo y cortando una de sus espadas. Cuando se disponía a desarmar al otro el primero le clavó una daga en el estómago. Logan cayó sobre sus rodillas con un aullido de dolor y Frodo aterrado se puso el anillo, dándose cuenta instantáneamente de su error al notar que los espectros parecían verle ahora con mayor facilidad. Antes de que se pudiera quitar el anillo el líder de los nazgul le atacó con una daga hiriéndole en el hombro. En ese momento apareció Trancos blandiendo una antorcha y usando el fuego logró librarse de los espectros del anillo, que desaparecieron por donde habían venido.

Cuando Frodo se quitó el anillo Trancos y Sam se apresuraron a su lado mientras que Pícara, que había estado protegiendo a Merri y Pipin corrió hasta Logan que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo temblando. La joven se apresuró a extraer la daga del cuerpo de este, la cual se disolvió en el aire al momento, siendo vagamente consciente de las palabras del montaraz.

-Trancos – llamó aterrada al ver que la herida no se cerraba y seguía sangrando. Este a pesar de su prisa por llevar a Frodo a Rivendel se acercó a ellos y al ver la herida y el arma con la que había sido hecha su semblante se ensombreció con preocupación.

-Debemos apresurarnos a Rivendel – dijo en tono urgente vendando rápidamente la herida para detener el sangrado. – ambos han sido heridos con hojas de mórgul. Necesitan medicina élfica.

Rápidamente los demás hobbits cogieron el equipaje del poni y una vez Frodo estuvo seguro en el todos se apresuraron hacia la ciudad élfica, Trancos y Pícara llevando al apenas consciente Logan.


End file.
